End of the Spiral
by The Exorcist Musician
Summary: (Sequel to Secrets of the Spiral) Two months after the last event of Secrets of the Spiral, the crew of Team Di-Gurren is attacked by none other than Simon, who is not only alive, but plotting the end of the universe! Can Nia, Kamina, Yoko, Kittan, Viral, Isis, Fate, and the rest of the team save Simon from himself, and the universe from Simon? Warning: Language, extreme language


**So, finally I feel like starting this story! SSorry, been dealing with a lot. I hacked twice three months ago, so I've been dealing with that. I broke my house's waterline just today, so that didn't end very well, and school is starting on Tuesday. Its cold as fuck outside, making me curse Tennessee weather. Anyway, lets start!**

* * *

Because I Said So

"Its been two months since we lost Simon, you know. Two long hard months. Weird happenings, these days."

Two women, one with short black hair and green cat eyes and the other with long blonde hair and blue cat eyes, were sitting next to each other on a huge space ship. The blonde looked at the black haired one, the one that spoke. The blonde then asked, "Fate, is Nia getting any better?"

Fate shook her head, refusing to release any secrets. She said, "I just can't figure it out. I guess its just the whole atmosphere. It smells like the universe is coming to an end, you know."

The blonde nodded. She then mumbled, "I guess the universe really is ending. After all, Dark Spiral Power is at an abundance right now."

Fate closed her eyes, "I... Isis, I don't think the universe is ending."

Isis's eyes were darting around, taking in all of stars' light, "I'm not stupid Fate. I still have a nose. You can't lie to me about Nia. Now, all we have to do is tell everyone else."

Fate whipped her head around, glaring at Isis, "You better not say a damn thing! Nia made me swear not to tell anyone!"

As if taunting the angered female, Isis sighed, "I should. Plus, everyone'll know soon. Why would she want to keep it a secret anyway?"

Huffing, Fate said, "Well, I don't know! I'm not a mind reader!"

"Yes you are," Isis deadpanned.

"Oh right, I am... But still, I don't go sorting through someone's head unless I have a perfectly valid reason, which I don't this time!"

Isis was about to respond when the entire ship shook violently, making the attack alarms blare loudly. Fate groaned, "Not this bastard again..."

"No, it isn't," said Isis, concerned. Fate looked at her, then the two women ran down the hall.

As the two got into the hanger, they both yelped as Gurren slammed into the wall beside them. The mouth opened, revealing an extremely pissed off Kamina. Fate leaned over the ruined railing, trying to get a good look at the offender, who was just someone on a black cloak. That someone was using Dark Spiral Energy to beat down Team Dai-Gurren! Isis growled, "Point proven Fate! The end of the universe has commenced!" She jumped down into Lega, the bio mecha standing up.

Fate narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the thick fabric of the person's cloak. Who the hell is this?! Kamina screeched, "COME ON BASTARD! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

His call was answered by King Kittan, who was thrown at Gurren. The two Gunman collided, making Fate flinch from the noise.

Next was Isis with Lega. Knocked aside like the rest of them. Fate finally sighed and jumped down, her own bio Gunman watching her in humanoid form. Fate yelled, "Oi! You! With the cloak! Come on, fight like a man!"

The cloaked figure turned to her, then held up his hand. Fate narrowed her eyes when he said, "Fate, Fate, Fate, brash as always, it seems."

If she was in her true form, Fate could swear that her feathers and fur would be standing on end. Something about this guy... was wrong...

The man paused, then lifted his cloak off of his person, throwing the now useless black clothe. The man looked like he was around 20 years old, with long, tied back, pitch black hair and glowing red eyes. He was wearing a pitch black uniform and combat boots. Around his arm was a golden bracelet, with a black jewel. He lifted the braceleted arm and said, "Boom." The jewel lit up, and suddenly the Dark Spiral Energy around Fate exploded, throwing her into a wall.

Fate groaned as she got up, "Damn, you pack a punch..." She brushed herself off and cracked her knuckles, "What a pansy attack. Come at me, bitch!"

Her words were answered by the man trying to blow her up again. Fate quickly teleported behind him, making a gun materialize, "Stop this or I will shoot you."

The man glanced at her, careful not to move, then he asked, "Why? Why should I?"

'Because I said so," Fate growled, her finger on the trigger of the pistol.

The man narrowed his eyes, the glowing red mere slits. He then lifted his arm again. He chuckled, "The Spiral Nemesis is beginning, and you can't stop it! Fate, Team Dai-Gurren, but know, I promise to end all of you first!"

Fate was surprised, becoming even more surprised when the man teleported out of hanger, leaving no evidence to his presence.

Well, besides the broken stuff.

Fate dematerialized her gun, then looked up to see someone on the catwalk. It was Nia! The young woman had her hand over her mouth, a look of astonishment on her face. Kamina walked over and asked, "Nia?" He yelped as she fell back, him narrowly catching her. She muttered, "Simon... That was Simon!"

* * *

**Who else saw that coming! I did! Anyway, please people, leave reviews! I'd appreciant it! Thanks! This is Puppytime, signing out!**


End file.
